Accident-Prone
by succubitches
Summary: AU- Lauren, an ER doctor, often treats Tamsin's collection of injuries, but could they have a successful relationship without one of them hurting the other?


Lauren worked more 60 hours a week doing whatever was needed to fix the patients she encountered in the ER. Although she encountered many patients, often multiple times, her favourite patient was Tamsin.

"Back again, I see," Lauren laughed as she pushed back the curtain, reclosing it behind her. "Let me guess, it was his fault."

Tamsin came in at least once a week with some injury from a fight she had been in. Most of the time it was just a cut from a beer bottle, although once she fractured two metacarpals and three proximal phalanges leaving her in a cast for eight weeks and a couple of times she got concussions which would leave her in the hospital over night.

"Actually, Doctor Lewis, it was." Tamsin shrugged her shoulders while keeping a piece of gauze on a cut above her left eye. "I wasn't even in the fight this time, I was trying to end it."

Lauren removed Tamsin's gauze filled hand from her forehead. "Oh good, it's not as deep as the last time, how's that one healing by the way?" She tapped the spot on Tamsin's upper thigh where she last stitched knowing just what kind of reaction Tamsin would give her. The last cut had been deep enough to require morphine, which proved to be a kind of truth serum for the patient.

"Well, how about I take you on a date and tell you about it?" The two women always flirted, but this is the first time she asked her out. The doctor often fantasied of Tamsin when she hadn't seen her in a while and the ER was slow.

Lauren opened the sterilize suture set and placed it on the tray between the two blondes sitting down on a stool. She knew the question would eventually come up, and had been rehearsing her answer in her head every time the woman entered the ER. "Can't. It's against moral codes. You're a patient, and since you apparently can't not get into a bar fight without getting a deep four inch cut somewhere on you, it can't happen." Lauren smiled as she injected local anesthetic around the wound and began to close Tamsin's cut.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Doc, how about I promise to stop with the bar fights, and you promise to pay for dinner next Friday." Tamsin reached under the tray between them and began caressing Lauren's knee. Lauren breath hitched when she felt her patient's hand, weighing the pros and cons of going on a date with the often injured woman in front of her.

She kept quiet while she finished stitching letting her thoughts race in her mind. _Pro: Less patients since I couldn't work on her. Con: Not being able to see her if the date goes bad. Pro: if the date goes well, she'll stop getting into so many fights. Con: might keep fighting regardless and another doctor would have tend to her, making everyone in the gossip city hospital know she's dated a patient. _

Lauren shifted her position, upon realizing the soft circles Tamsin was still drawing on her knee, escaping the touch of her patient. Unaware of where her sudden burst of confidence came from, she finally answered the injured blonde. "Fine, but if you need stitches again, it won't be me doing them, and you'll probably end up with a scar."

Placing the needle holder onto the tray, Lauren stood up grabbing her notepad and pen from the breast pocket of her white lab coat. Quickly, she scribbled her address and phone number onto an empty page, ripped it out, and placed it on the gurney next to Tamsin. "If I'm paying, you're driving. Pick me up at 8."

Lauren moved the curtain to leave the makeshift room before she changed her mind. After she reclosed the curtain, she exhaled loudly while closing her eyes to calm her nerves. No person Lauren had ever dated had as much of an effect on her like Tamsin did. She began to walk away when she heard the curtain open behind her. When Lauren turned around Tamsin was grinning a successful grin and she waved a playful hand at the doctor.

Lauren pursed her lips to avoid smiling back at the woman. _This is going to be interesting, isn't it? _She thought.


End file.
